Whatever You Want It To Be
by twihardward
Summary: We all have baggage, Edward and Bella know this well. Can highschool father break though an abused, hurting girl's walls to help her learn to trust? and mostly learn love is hiding in the most odd of places.


CHAPTER 1... .LOVE? YEA RIGHT!

"my point Mrs. Doson is that, there is no such thing a "true love" I mean come on, more than half the married people end up divorced. True love is nothing, we choose to love, and we choose not to love"

I turned to look at Bella Lee as her face turned red and she ran her hand though her hair. I smirked as i thought about what she just said, thinking back to what i heard about this girl the odd Bella,

"You having issues new boy?" She snarled at me. I smiled and stand up.

"Well, you're wrong, for a matter of fact true love is real."

"And why do you think that, Mr. Cullen" Mrs. Doson asked me.

"Look at all the kinds of love, love for money, love for sex, for you kids, parent, your wife, or husband, or even for your dog. And what your saying is no of that is real?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"That is exactly what i am saying! Love for money and for sex; look at the people in rehab courses, CHOOSING not to love money and sex any more. What about for you kids, heard of child murder and abuse, CHOOSING to hurt your kids, not to love them. Parents, nursing home, people CHOOSING to let their parents waste away and not even think twice about it. Wife and husben, CHOOSING to be unfaithful. And as sad as it is, animal abuse. Love is something people tell each other to make them think they won't hurt them, but it truth, they always do."

"Your just messed up!" i say sitting down. Looking at everone in the class with there mouth hanging wide open.

"Edwardthat's enough, and since you both has such different views on love, that makes you wonderful partners for each other in our little home experiment!"

"But Mrs. Doson you can't put me with him."

"I am sorry Bella that's just how life is."

"Yeah like life does suck enough already" she mumbled so low i don't think anyone else caught it."

"So class this week, starting tomorrow, you will come to school and every day be assigned to a new place, where you can see how people react with people." Mrs. Doson hand out the other kids there partners and then the final bell rang."

Later that night

"Good Night Nathan, love you!'

"Night mom love you too"

I fall on my bed, think about football today. What did Tyler mean i better get my head together; i guess i was a little distracted today.

I just don't understand what is wrong with that chick, i mean sure everyone knows that love out of story books are fake, but real love.

She has issues, I know I am the dude, I should be the one say that crap, but I don't feel that way.

I hear something coming from the next room; I race to the door to hear Anthony crying. I slowly pick him up out of his crib and take him to his rocking chair.

"Its okay buddy, daddy's here." 

I look down at my son, and smile how can love not be real? I look across the room and see the picture of me and Emma, Anthony's mother, hanging on the wall.

I just moved to Lakewood two weeks ago, I need to get away from my old town and where everyone knew what happened to Emmy. I plan on graduating this year and getting away, which won't be easy see how Anthony is only 5 months old.

I look down in my arms to see my sleeping boy. I kiss him on the head and put him back in his crib, "I love you, no matter what that crazy lady says"

Chapter two... DAY ONE!

"Bella and Edwardyou to will be going to wal-mart, now all you have to do is find a spot to sit and just watch. See how mothers get along with children and how married people get along, and even strangers get along with each other, don't forget to take notes. The manager knows you are coming, and at 2'clock have him sign this." She said hanging me a paper.

We drove to wal-mart in my car. I look at Bella and seen her brown hair hanging down to the middle of her back with her hair hang in her face, hiding shining green eyes that show though everyone so often.

"So we just going to sit out here all day or are we going to go in?" she ask walking in the store not even bothering to wait for me.

She sat on a bench near the check out and I sat next to her only long enough for her to slide to the other side of the bench. I was just about to say something sarcastic to her until I saw a real look of fear in her face.

"Are you OK Bella?" She turns and looks at me, all fear gone, but with a look of hate replacing it.

"Let's get one thing strait since your new and all, I don't like people talking to me, or looking at me, or sitting by me. Got it!"

"Whatever" I take out my note book and start to watch people interact with each other, seeing when a mom buys her son a candy bar, and when man yells at him that they can afford for him to want stupid stuff. A feeling deep inside me hurts, hoping I never talking to Anthony like that."

"See what I mean? How that dad just yelled at that kid for wanting something? Sure I bet the kids a brat, but he didn't need to be yelled at."

"I thought you didn't like be talked to?" I replied in an annoyed tone.

"I don't, but I do like pointing out when I am right."

"and I am sure that's a lot" I smirked and for the first time in two weeks, she laughed.

"You bet ya"

"WHY ARE YOU ACKING SO STUPID?" Both of our attention returned to the boy and his dad. Bella shot me a look that clearly said… you see.

"It's okay, baby, daddy is just having a hard day. You know I love you" the mother says to her son. I look back to Bella.

"Not everyone is bad. Did you just see that his mom?" Bella didn't seem to act like she heard me she just kept her eye on the mom hugging the little boy.

"But not every little kid has a mom to run to when 'daddy' is having a bad day" I seen something in her eyes, but I don't dare to ask her about it.

They day went on for what felt like hours. Hours of watching people run around in a daze. But soon enough we were talking to the manger having him sign our paper saying that we had been there.

"Do you need a ride Jay?" she looked at me sharply, but then her thoughts went somewhere else.

"Umm, no it's okay I can walk." She started to walk away but I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Really, it's not a big deal, just show me the way." She mumbled something I couldn't understand but got in anyway.

She didn't say anything the whole way home just grunts of turn here. When we finely reached her house, my jaw was somewhere in the flour board.

"Wow, you live here! Dang did daddy win the jackpot!" she gasped as if I had just jumped out at her.

"No, it's my Aunts house, I am staying with her for a while." She said like she was unsure if she should be telling me. She started to get out, but I quickly stopped her.

"Hey, Bella?" she hesitantly turned around "I kinda had fun today, I will see you tomorrow." She halfheartedly smiled at me and walked up to the house.

Now for my favorite part of the day, getting to see my baby.

As I walked in the door I see my mom sitting at the table with my baby in her arm.

"Hey mom." She jumped up, and I walked over and took Anthony. "You know, I… we wouldn't have made it without you. I wouldn't have been able to finish school, or play football." She smile and put her hand on my cheek.

"Edwardyou're my baby, it wouldn't have been right of me to not help you with yours. Now I really do wish you would have waited, but I love this little guy."

"Thanks mom"

"Hon, is there anyone that could watch him tomorrow. I have a meeting I really can't afford to miss."

"Hmm well, I think I might be able to take him. We are doing an out of school thing, my partner and I could take him." she smile and nodded.

I walked to my room with my Anthony.

The next day, I dressed Anthony in red plaid shirt with little blue jeans, and his baby cow boy boots. Then packed his bag, and got my stuff ready to go.

As I got to school, Bella was standing outside waiting. Wordlessly she got in the car.

"Umm, hey, don't we need to go inside first?" I asked her.

"Nah, I was already in there, let's go to the park." I nodded, surprised she hadn't noted Anthony.

"You know Edward kidnapping is against the law." She said without even looking back.

It's always funny to see people's reaction when they find out he's mine. But, you know, he's mine and I don't care what anyone thinks.

"It's not when it's your kid." She turn to look at me so fast i started laughing.

"NO, you're kidding." I said no keeping my eyes on the road. "You're not kidding?"

"His name is Anthony James Cullen, 5 months old." I said smiling.

"Whoa."

Whoa? Usually I am hit with all the, where's your wife/girlfriend and a load of other questions.

As we got to the park, I got Anthony out and his bag, we found a bench.

Bella and I stayed silent, taking note of how little kids, too young for school played together. We played attention to how some parents watched, while some talked on their phone not playing a bit of attention.

"Makes me sick." I said pulling Anthony closer to me.

"What?" Bella asked picking up one of Anthony's toy I had noticed fall.

"Look at that little boy, you hear him screaming daddy look! Now look at that man, just sitting there, looking like he wishes he would just go away."

"That was me."

"What was you?" I asked.

"I used to be the little girl screaming daddy, daddy. You beg for attention, but I quickly learned I wanted nothing less than attention from my dad.

"What happened?" I asked her as she turned with sad eyes.

"My dad would ignore me, or hit. My mom, she wouldn't try to stop it, he would hit me until I passed out. She would just watch, that was until she "feels" down the stairs. I saw him push her. I knew she was laying there dying, but I just keep thinking this is pay back for watching me die."

"Bella I'm..-

"Edward don't, I've never told anyone, but my therapist said I need to tell people I 'trust'." I was shocked.

"So? You trust me?" she laughed.

"No, not at all. You see, she telling would help. But I don't trust anyone; I figured you aren't going to leave me alone. So maybe it would freak you out enough too.?

"You know your right about something Bella. I'm not going to leave you alone, I have baggage to."

She looked at Anthony and smiled.

"Umm Edward?" I looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked

"Do you mind, if… umm I. Can I hold him?" I smiled a huge smile.

"Of course." I said handing him off.

"Thanks, I take it back." She said looking at him with a blank look. "I trust him."

OKAY! Hope you like it…. this is a 2 or three part story. Not sure when it will be next.

Just keep an eye out. Let me know what yall think!


End file.
